


A glitched character from a video game.

by Jennajen



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Ink, No Smut, and undertale sans, but the ship is error/reader, dont know what else to add, mentions of underswap sans, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/pseuds/Jennajen
Summary: He underestimated his adversary's abilities, and now he had to deal with you as you nursed him back to health.This was stupid.~Previously called "An Error in Your Home"





	1. You found him beside your house.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my documents for forever now.  
> ill probably add more to it at some point but for now here you go
> 
>    
> [Error's Blog](https://askerrorsans.tumblr.com/)  
> [Error's Dialogue](https://lingojam.com/GlitchTextGenerator)
> 
> Also special thanks to  
> [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101) and [EmilaUTtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash) for helping edit this thing.

Error knew he fucked up the moment Ink’s attacks landed. With every attack that hit him, his physical health got worse up to the point that he was barely hanging onto his life by a thread. Desperate, he sent his magic into all directions, causing multiple tears in the space time continuum. He practically jumped into the closest portal that he could reach, not caring at the moment where he ended up. All he knew was that he just needed to get out of that situation. He couldn’t die, not today.

 

He barely registered falling onto hard concrete, the portal closing behind him. Unconsciousness was already tugging at his insides, and he groggily made his way behind what seemed to be a green trash container. Was he in an alleyway? He could hardly tell. All he knew was that he had to curl up where nobody could see him and sleep to regain some of the strength that he was barely holding onto.

 

Before he was out of it completely, Error took a moment to look himself over. Fucking hell… Ink had really done a number on him this time. There was a huge slash right across his chest, on his ribs, where Ink had landed his strongest attack. All along his arms, he could see a bunch of nicks and scratches that honestly looked like he was cutting himself. Heh… yeesh. And not to mention his legs… he was surprised that he even managed to escape at all.

 

He didn’t remember much of what happened after that. One thing he knew for sure was he had to lay low until he could get enough magic to open a rift without his injuries getting worse. That… was surely going to be one hell of a ride. Hopefully Ink didn't find him until he was healed up.

 

He scanned the area again before his mind finally relented. He laid his back against the wall and retreated back into his own mind. He had to enter a type of temporary stasis to heal the more serious injuries without wasting what little magic he had left, so he couldn’t exactly dream. He had to hope no one would find him while he was in such a weakened state, for he was in no power to stop them from doing whatever they wanted with him, and that thought frightened him to no end.

 

* * *

 

You were heading home from work, like any other day. You didn’t have enough money for a car, so you just walked. It was… boring, to say the least. Nothing ever really happened where you lived. It was just a continuous stream of getting up in the morning, getting ready to go to work, going home from work, and going to bed, and doing the same thing all over again the next day. The only real changes in your schedule were the weekends, where you would then go shopping for food for the next week.

 

Unlike what some people might come to expect from your type of lifestyle, you do not, in fact, live in an apartment. You own a house. Though the house may be a small one, it was still yours to call home. It was home, to you. The place where you immediately relaxed once you unlocked the door, such as what you were doing now, and you instantly felt safe once the door closed behind you.

 

It was dark out already, now, but you didn’t want to go to bed. It was only eight, after all, and you were already late getting home as it was. You were tired, but yet you weren’t. Besides, you had chores to do. You also wanted to read and draw a little before you went to bed. Maybe play some video games? It was your day off tomorrow, so you were excited to stay up later than usual and just relax.

 

But first, the trash needed to be taken out. You immediately went to the trash cans and pulled the bags out of their containers. Now all you had to do was go out to the side yard, dump the trash in the giant green bin, go back and make yourself a meal, eat it, do the dishes, and then settle down for some nice relaxing time in your bed, or at your desk. Easy enough. Oh, and maybe a shower too.

 

Alright, you were out the door, and all you needed was to open the bin and throw your trash away-

 

…

 

...What. Is _that_. Some sort of… monster? Skeleton monster? That… was strange. Sure, you’ve seen a couple monsters around here and there after they escaped from the underground a few years ago, but you’ve never seen anybody like this. The only two skeletons you’ve ever seen were on the news, and it was said that they were the only ones. This guy…

 

Oh.

 

He was bleeding. At least that was what it looked like? The liquid was a lot thicker than normal blood, and certainly not the _color_ of blood, but it had to act like it, right? And… there was a lot of it. He seemed to be in really bad shape.

 

 _Crap._ He was dying, and you were just standing there like an idiot. You should really help, before he, well, dusted. You learned not too long ago that that was what happened when a monster died, they turned to dust. You really didn’t want that to happen when you could stop it from happening. You quickly tossed your garbage into the trash can and rushed to somehow get him back into your home.

 

You had to do something to help. But what could you do? Drag him? ...Well, actually, that was better than doing nothing. Okay. You just needed to drag him back home and rest him on the your couch, where you could then try your best to help him. Shouldn’t be so hard, right?

 

Ugh. Wrong. How was a skeleton so heavy? Geez. It was a good thing you didn’t try to carry him, you might have broken your back.

 

As you dragged him as gently as possible, you took a closer look at the skeleton and noticed that he looked more like… a glitched character in a video game, than anything else. There were what looked like errors and glitched parts of him floating around him. And the closer those glitched parts were to your arms where you were holding onto him, the more there were. It was really weird. When you looked looked closer at his face, you noticed that he had tear looking things dripping from his eye sockets, except they seemed to just be a part of him, for some reason.

 

This was the weirdest looking monster you’ve honestly ever seen. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he was in pain and needed help, and you were able to offer some. You would let him stay in your home as long as he needed to, you decided, as you gently dumped him onto the couch, and you would patch him up until he was healthy enough to leave. Of course, if he wanted to leave before that, you would let him. You also knew of the chances that this skeleton could very well turn out bad and hurt you, and you were ready to call the police and or kick him out if you had to.

 

You realized that you could’ve also just sent him to a hospital, but you figured that with as much racism going around as there was, no hospital in your area would readily take him in, at least without some sort of extra money that you didn’t have, or the experiments they would do on him.

 

You shivered. You didn’t want to make him go through that. That was also probably why he himself didn’t go to a hospital when he got hurt.

 

Okay, so… there was that huge gash that you needed to at least disinfect. Did you have a first aid kit, or did you use your last one up last week? Hopefully not. You probably had a first aid kit in the bathroom, right? Or maybe the kitchen?

 

You checked the bathroom first, and luckily you found just what you were looking for. Right. Now… how did you do this? Did you just… splash some disinfectant on the wound? That didn’t sound right. It really sucked that you had no experiance in this kind of stuff. It would have been really useful right about now. The second best thing would to just look it up and follow the instructions from online, right? Right.

 

That was exactly what you did. You patched your little skeleton friend up by following the instructions you had found on the internet, and then bandaged his ribs up properly. You then did the same with the cuts on his arms and legs. You ended up having to pull his shirt and jacket off in order to fix his ribs up, and that was when you realized how badly destroyed his shirt was. The pieces of it were barely hanging on by a few threads, and the entire shirt itself was covered in that blood stuff.

 

Guess you had to throw that away. You probably had an extra large shirt hidden in your closet somewhere, you just had to go looking for it later. Luckily, his jacket wasn’t that banged up aside from the thick blood that practically stained it. A few washes and that thing should hopefully be fine for when the skeleton woke up. You were really hoping that the shirt that died was not that big of a deal to him, that it didn’t hold any special meaning, or anything like that.

 

You gently took his slippers off his feet and laid them evenly beside the couch he was laying on before you took his jacket by a few fingers and threw it into your washer. After making sure it was on a good and strong wash, you went to your room to find a good shirt for him. You could already tell that he seemed to like loose shirts, but he himself was already bigger than you were, so you didn’t know if you had any shirts that wouldn’t be tight on him.

 

You pulled out a shirt that was big on your from deep in your closet, however you could already tell that it was going to be tight on him. ...Hopefully he wouldn’t mind? Well, that was all you had, and until you went shopping again, he was going to have to deal with it. You made sure to grab a blanket for him from your room before you left it and headed back to him. He looked a little better now, which was good.

 

You folded the shirt you retrieved for him and set it on the back of the couch where could clearly see it when he woke up. You laid the blanket over him, then went to make dinner and clean the dishes, like you were supposed to do before you found your new skeleton friend. Maybe you should cook some food for him too? You weren’t even in the mood to cook at the moment, but…

 

Hang on, did you have any monster food? You heard that they had healing properties, and you figured that would be good for the guy’s injuries. It was way too late to go out though, so if you didn’t have any monster food at the moment, you were going to have to wait until the morning.

 

...Aaand you didn’t have any, except for that Sea Tea you bought on the fly a while ago that ended up not tasting very good. Maybe you could make some of that? It did have healing properties, despite the taste. Maybe it would be better if you put some vanilla or honey in it. It wasn’t a good idea to wake up and the first thing you taste be disgusting, after all.

 

You poured some Sea Tea and mixed some vanilla in it, then tried it. Eugh. That made it worse. Honey? Nope, even worse. Apparently normal human food and ingredients did not mix well with mainly monster items, like Sea Tea. It left a bitter taste in your mouth. Well, hopefully he wouldn’t mind too much.

 

Wait, was the skeleton even a he? Or was it a she? How could you tell? And why did you just assume  the gender? Well, you didn’t really have anything else to go by, so you might as well go by your gut feeling and call them a he, at least until you figured out his pronouns from him.

 

You finished making dinner and brought the tea with you as you headed back over to your guest. Even if he didn’t wake up for a while, you figured that you might as well have some food ready for him when he did.

 

When you got to the living room, you saw that he was sitting up, and staring right at you.

 

“...Oh! You’re up!”

 

* * *

 

It was dark. Dark, and strangely comfortable. Which was weird, because didn’t he get knocked out on hard concrete? He tried shifting a little in his sleep, and found that something was restricting him in his ribs, and they also didn’t hurt as much. He found the same feeling on both his arms and his legs, where he apparently also got injured in Ink’s attacks.

 

Ugh, Ink. He seemed almost entirely uninjured when Error finally did manage to escape from him. He would have hoped that Ink would’ve been at least a little hurt by Error. He shouldn’t even be thinking about it, right now. Ink and anything that had to do with him were stressful thoughts, and Error really needed to focus on getting his injuries… healed… which were wrapped up in bandages?

 

He finally managed to sit up and get a good look at himself. His shirt and jacket were gone, and he had a blanket over him. When he pulled the blanket up, he saw that his ribs were wrapped up in bandages, as well as his arms and legs. He saw a shirt folded and laid on the back of the couch that he was laying on. Maybe that was for him? Whatever, not like he cared. His shirt was missing, and that was the only one around.

 

He pulled it off the back of the couch and put it on. It was a little tight, but it would do until he found his own shirt. Now, where was his jacket?

 

Since that was missing and he didn’t even know where to _start_ looking, he figured he might as well assess the situation and where he exactly was, since he was clearly not on concrete in an alleyway anymore. Let’s see… He was on a couch, with a TV in front of it. There was what looked like a kitchen in the next room over. Next to the TV was a hallway that seemed to have lead to a couple different rooms.

 

…

 

Somebody was in the kitchen. He could smell food, and… Sea Tea? He looked over to the kitchen, and watched as a human walked out with a plate of food, and Sea Tea.

 

“...Oh! You’re up!” The human exclaimed, like they weren’t expecting him to be awake yet.

 

He didn’t respond, cautious of you and what you would do. He was in no shape to form any attacks, let alone his strings. If he could, he’d have already tied you up and questioned you at the very least, probably killed you. He couldn’t just attack you physically, either. If you had literally any type of self defense, you could easily fight back and maybe kill him before he even laid a finger on you. Or, maybe you couldn’t. But he couldn’t take the chance, not yet. He wasn’t strong enough to use his magic.

 

“I… uh. I found you next to my house a couple hours ago,” You told him, sounding nervous, “You had pretty terrible injuries, so I brought you back here to patch you up.”

 

He stayed silent, watching you as you kind of started to ramble in your explanation of how you helped him. Did you think he was mad? Well, he was, but that wasn’t the point.

 

“I didn’t do anything suspicious. I just didn’t even know how to help you, so I had to look it up. You probably noticed that your shirt and jacket are gone, right?”

 

He did, you were right. But he waited for you to continue instead of answering you, since you apparently had no problem with one sided conversations. “Your shirt was so badly torn up and destroyed that it wasn’t really salvageable, so I had to throw it away. I’m sorry. Your jacket was thankfully only dirty, so I threw it in the washer for a strong wash.”

 

Ah. So that’s what the noise was.

 

“So, uh… here.” You gave him the Sea Tea, and he gave you a strange look. “...Sorry. It’s for healing purposes. For your injuries.”

 

“... _t̵ ̸-̵ ̶t̸h̵a̸n̸k̴s̴,_ ” he mumbled his thanks, reaching out to take the Sea Tea.

 

“Oh, is your voice okay?”

 

...He grumpily swiped the mug you handed him away from you. “.̸.̸.̸'̶m̸ _f̶̡̨̡̡̻̩͙̜̞̆̅͝ͅI̵̛̞̳̟̫̺̲̾̊̄̉̽̎̊̊̎̓͋̄͗̿͂́̽͝Ņ̵̧̛͍̞͕̠̹͎̻̤̬͖̗̠̝͖̥̫͓͋̾̍̅̈́͛̒͋̔̊̋̓͒̈́͛̚͘͝͝E̶͈͚̘͍̠͙̩̙̹̜͕̱̗̫̼͈̐̓̈̑̇̓͌̕̚͝._

 

You raised your hands in defense. “Okay, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

He angrily sipped at the tea and decided then, as he could feel its healing properties kick in, that it would be best to just ignore you and any attempts you made to talk with him. ...Which were, admittedly, a lot. You took almost every opportunity to say something, or to talk to him. You seem to have figured out that he was ignoring you, you just didn’t care.

 

...He eventually did start to respond. He had no idea why, there was just… something about you. He didn’t get it.

 

“...Is there any show you want to watch?” You asked, probably not expecting an answer, again.

 

“... _s̸̨̜̀̕ ̸̡͋̒̀̚͝-̵̮͍͝ ̴̢̗̳̈́͐͝s̸̖̙͖̰͎͌͑͗̀̊u̵̞̪̭͖̤͌̏̈́r̶̻͍̗͉͐̑ḛ̶̞̲̘̫͗́̈̀̓._ ” You brightened immediately, and for some reason, he felt guilty. Here you were, doing your very best to help him and make him comfortable, and all he was doing was ignoring you because of one worried comment on his voice. That wasn’t fair, and even he knew that.

 

“That’s great! What do you want to watch?” You turned the TV on and started scrolling through Netflix.

 

This was stupid. Why was he even entertaining this? He’s already seen each and every show there at _least_ twice. He also didn’t like watching shows with anybody, let alone some random human. So why was he doing this? Why was he stopping your scrolling and pointing to the show he wanted to watch, the one that interested him the most? Why was he relaxing into the couch he was sitting on, as you started the show? Why was he letting you sit next to him?

 

Why wasn’t he _shoving you off_ , and _getting the fuck out of here_?

 

* * *

 

You felt bad. You shouldn’t have said anything about his voice. The least you could do now was make him as comfortable as possible. But…

 

“What’s your name, by the way? I’m (y/n).”

 

He froze. That’s weird. You didn’t think you said anything wrong this time, did you? You hoped not. He stayed like that, for a second, before he slowly relaxed with a sigh. “.̷̞̫̣̒.̴̘̗̲̂.̴̪̍́̕͘ ̵̖̲̩̝̂ŭ̵̟̯̙̾͆h̶̗̞̭́̈̚.̷̛̀͑͂̚ ̵̛̃̕e̵̞̮̯̱̚ ̸͍̭͈̥͌-̴͔̣̱̍̉̚ ̸̝͕̼͋̓̾̈́̚e̴̟͕̔͆̃r̷͎̝̤̥̒̅̅ȓ̶̛̚͝o̵̗̹͊ȑ̴͉͔͆̃͆̃.̵̱͉̘͂”

 

“...Error?”

 

He nodded slightly, before turning his attention back to the screen.

 

Error… what a strange name. Was it his birth name, or did he give the name to himself? It was probably better if you didn’t ask. You’ve already embarrassed yourself and accidentally insulted him enough as it was.

 

You checked the time, and realized that it was already almost midnight. Welp, there went your night. Perhaps you could get some time to yourself in before you went to bed. You got up, startling Error slightly and causing him to look over at you questioningly.

 

“...Sorry, it’s just getting pretty late. I need to get ready for bed. Feel free to stay up as long as you like, just… don’t go inside my room without permission, please. It’ll… be the only closed door in the hallway,” you told him, motioning to the aforementioned hall.

 

...He nodded, slowly, as if he were confused. You smiled. “Alright. Well, goodnight.”

 

“.̴͓̊.̷̧̃.̴͔͆n̵̫͛i̶̜͠g̷͈h̷̦͆t̸̘̆.̶͙͋”

 

You turned and left for the night.

 

* * *

 

All of a sudden, Error was lonely. What the fuck was wrong with him? Sure, he’s been lonely before. He’s spent months on end without speaking to a single living being before. Hell, _years_. But one movie with you, and when you’re gone, he’s tempted to go into your room and spend more time with you?

 

What were you doing to him?

 

He could kill you for what you were doing to him.

 

...He _should_ kill you, shouldn’t he?

 

Ah, but he was probably still pretty weak.

 

Was he? He flexed his fingers in front of him, then looked down to his ribs. It… did feel better than it did a couple hours ago. But the real test was if he could still produce his strings.

 

...It worked. He had his strings. That meant…

 

He got up. It took a little effort, since he was still hurt, but after a bit he finally managed to get off the couch and kind of wobble to your room. As promised, it was the only closed door in the hallway. You made it to easy. He reached out and quietly turned the knob to open the door, but found it was locked.

 

Huh.

 

Okay, that was fair. You had a guest in your home that you didn’t know, and you didn’t trust him. He couldn’t exactly be mad or blame you, after all, he _was_ planning on killing you. Heh, but did you think that was going to stop him? He could simply just teleport in-

 

There was movement on the other side, and he froze. He heard some tapping once he actually focused on listening, and he realized you weren’t even going to sleep yet. Wow. You abruptly left him and the movie just to do something by yourself? Did you even realize how that affected him? That he was lonely?

 

Wait, what? What the hell were those thoughts about? “ _Did you even realize_ ”. Why did he care about what you thought or realized? You’re just a human and he was planning on _killing_ you.

 

Speaking of… you should have a closet in there, shouldn’t you? What if he just… popped in, and checked up on you? Find out what you were doing? You were awake, and he was still too weak to deal with you putting up a fight, so he couldn’t kill you. Besides, he needed you alive to properly take care of him, right? _Then_ he could kill you and get on with his life.

 

It should be pretty easy to get in your room. After all, unlike any regular Sans who could only teleport to places within their universe that they’ve seen before, Error could teleport anywhere, anytime. Perks of not belonging to any one universe. So, considering that this was only in the same universe, it should be rather easy to take a short shortcut. He just had to concentrate hard enough, and…

 

_poof_

 

When he opened his eyes, he was in a darker area. He could hardly see a thing, so he had to wait for his eye lights to get used to the darkness, for everything to come into, heh, _light_. When he could see again, he saw a little sliver of light beside him, telling him that he was in fact in your closet. But just to be sure that it was _your_ closet, he looked outside and immediately saw you, sitting on your bed and typing something on your laptop. You looked… really deep in concentration, and honestly looked pretty tired, if the bags under your eyes were any indication.

 

Soon after, you shut your laptop and set it off to the side with a yawn. Looked like you were finally going to bed.

 

… Well. That was anticlimactic. Why did he even waste his energy teleporting into your closet? He might as well make the most of it, now that you were asleep. And by make the most of it, he meant wait a few minutes, then step out of the closet and kill you. Easy enough.

 

Except… when he left the closet and started hovering over your sleeping form, he couldn’t bring himself to raise a weapon against you. May it be bone or sting, the entire idea of killing you left his mind as he stared at your… _pretty face_.

 

He tsked and turned his back on you before he teleported out of the room and back to the couch. What the _hell_ was wrong with him? Sure, he’s probably asked himself that probably a thousand times by now, but seriously!

 

...You weren’t good for him. He needed to leave, he needed to get away from you. He couldn’t stay here any longer. He-

 

 _Beep beep_.

 

...What was that?

 

He followed the sound of the beeping and came across a washer and dryer. Oh. You were washing something. That made sense. What were you washing? It looked like one thing. He opened the washer, only to find his jacket. You washed it? He could remember you saying that you did.  Why would you go through all the trouble for him? You didn’t even know him. You didn’t know what he did for a living. You didn’t know what he did to people like _you_. Literally all you knew about him was the fact that he was badly injured, apparently right beside your house.

 

You didn’t know him, and yet… you helped him. You cleaned his jacket, you healed his wounds as best you could. You… you helped him. He hated to admit it, but you did. You did what he never thought anybody would do for him. You helped him, and you didn’t even know him. That was the crazy part. You never bothered to ask about his past. You never asked what he did for a living. All you asked was his name. You didn’t even ask him how he got his injuries.

 

...You just helped, and then you left. You were way too kind. You didn’t even know who he was. You didn’t seem to care, but he did. Honestly, if you ever did find out, it would probably take you about three seconds to kick him out of your house and never want to see him again, if you didn’t call the fucking police or something beforehand.

 

Huh. Actually, now that he thought about it, he was curious of what you were going to do. You can’t be _that_ different from a normal human, could you? And if you were anything like a normal human, you would not be okay with what he did for a living, and the fact that he would probably end up killing you in the end.

 

Well, kill you or take you as a puppet, like he did with that Underswap Sans a long time ago. Either way, it would not be good, and you probably wouldn’t be very willing. Welp. Now he had to wait and see, didn’t he? If he left now, the curiosity would just be killing him, and he’d end up coming back anyway. Besides, he wasn’t strong enough to make a good enough tear in the universe without sending off a signal to Ink of where he was.

 

No, he needed to be inconspicuous. He didn’t need Ink running around and making his situation worse.

 

He… he didn’t need Ink hurting you.

 

Not that he liked you or anything like that. No, he just needed you alive and well, in order to heal him. You would be much less likely to do so if you feared him. But wouldn’t you be easily replaceable? He could find fifty yous just in the next few universes over. Not to mention all the humans he could find _here_ who would be just as kind, if not more kind, as you, willing to take him in.

 

You were easily replaceable.

 

He didn’t need you.

 

…

 

...But then… why did that concept hurt so much?

 

 


	2. He promised he would kill you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So why can't he fucking kill you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this was supposed to be just a one shot, my fingers decided to just keep writing. So, here it is, a new chapter.
> 
> [Error's Blog](https://askerrorsans.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Error's Dialogue](https://lingojam.com/GlitchTextGenerator)

...So.

 

He ended up staying for a bit. And by a bit, he meant, well… he meant a couple months. He didn’t even realize how long it had been until he looked at your phone one day and saw that it was three months after you found him.

 

Oh yeah. That was also a thing. You had a tendency to just leaving your phone around after the first month of him being with you. Apparently you trusted him enough to think he wouldn’t go through your phone when given the chance. Heh, well, you shouldn’t have. He goes through your phone every chance he gets. You really shouldn’t trust him in general.

 

It was actually really easy to get into your phone. All he had to do was look over your shoulder once while you were putting in your code, and he instantly had it memorized. Okay, well, that wasn’t entirely true. He had to sneak a peek at you putting in your code quite a few times to actually have it memorized. Once he did, however, he… didn’t actually learn much apart from how you acted while texting other people. But you didn’t have any contacts to start with, so he just didn’t learn much.

 

What a waste of time.

 

So to learn more about you, he took to following you around. Everywhere. You wouldn’t let him in some places, but he had his ways of watching you… he regretted watching you when you went into the bathroom. At least, he thought he did. He knew he should have, but watching you take a shower was… strangely exciting. For some reason. And he was grossed out with himself for feeling that way.

 

He made sure not to watch you in the bathroom or when you were changing in your room.

 

What he hated the most was the fact that he didn’t even need to be around you right now. He had promised himself that once he was healed, he would kill you and head back into the antivoid. Or, if he ended up not wanting to kill you for whatever reason, he would just head back into the antivoid once he was healed. He was healed now. Hell, he was healed within the first two weeks of being around you.

  
Being healed wasn’t the problem. The problem was he didn’t  _ want _ to leave. And when he thought about it, he didn’t even want you knowing what he did to universes like your own, what he did to people like you. He didn’t fucking know  _ why _ , all he knew was that he didn't want you to leave, nor wanted you to know the truth about him.

 

It was like he was in love with you or something.

 

He actually laughed out loud at that thought while he was watching you cook dinner, and you gave him the weirdest look for it. He shrugged a little sheepishly and let you get back to work.

 

There was no way he was in love with you. That was a literal impossibility. If anything, he was disgusted by you, but yet fascinated at the same time. That was why he didn’t want you to know that he was a murderer, or why he didn’t want to leave you. You were a simple  _ disgusting fascination _ . There was no way he would be feeling anything else for you.

 

But for some reason, he didn’t like the thought of you being disgusting. Hell, whenever his mind went to you and how you looked, the first thing that popped into his head was  _ beautiful _ ,  _ gorgeous _ , or something along those weird lines. Did that mean he actually was in love? Was that actually possible?

 

He was an error. An error in the code of a long forgotten universe, destroying other errors in the multiverse. He was seen as the villain. The bad guy. And frankly, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed causing people misery, and he enjoyed killing. How could somebody like  _ him _ be  _ in love _ ?

 

Simple answer, he couldn’t. It was impossible.

 

…

 

...He pulled out his phone (something you got him when you found out he didn’t have one) and looked up the signs of being in love.

 

…

 

_ holy shit he was in love _ .

 

“...Error? Are you alright?” He heard your voice ask, full of worry, and it was then that he realized he could hardly see. Shit, his error signs were clouding up his eyes. Which probably meant they were multiplying at a fast rate all over his body, too.

 

“Ṣ̴̨̢̨̺̝̻͖̖̺͈̻̯͉͕̭͚̫̜̲̞͔̙̼̓͂̏̃̉̿̇̈́̐͝ͅH̵̫̉̆̃̇͊I̷̧̼͓̪̠͎̬̣͔͉̥̰͙̥̤̖̻̖̘̺̱̽̆̅͋͊͑̑͛͛͗̉͑̾͌̉̌̃̓͜͜͠͠T̸̲̬͖̮̠̖̯̗̣̝̍͆͋̉̅̉͋́̋͛͐͘͝ͅ-!” He shot out, before he used one of his glitchy portals and flung himself into your cleaning supplies closet, where he usually went when this kind of thing happened. And yes, it happened more often than he was proud of. You found out about his powers of teleportation a while ago, and knew why he did it and where he was going when he used it.

 

He didn’t know why you were seemingly fine with him glitching out like that, but you explained that it might have been something close to your panic attacks, and you were alright with him needing a little time to himself when that happened. He was grateful for that.

 

He’s seen you when you had a panic attack before. Multiple times, actually. He had absolutely no idea how to comfort you, so he left you alone for the only other time. Apparently that worked, because after some time you always came out and thanked him for leaving you alone. He just wished he could do more to help.

 

Just more proof that he was in love with you.

 

He had to bite back a scream as he glitched more and the errors collided and stuck to his body more and more than before. He couldn’t be  _ in love _ ! He couldn’t! He was the destroyer! The villain! The bad guy! He didn’t get the happy ending, he didn’t get somebody to love!

 

That wasn’t something he had the privilege of having. Love. He couldn’t even touch you, for fucks sake, how would he even manage ‘love’?

 

* * *

 

He was in there for a while, and you were actually starting to get a little worried. That one must have been pretty bad for him to be in there for, what, around three hours now? You were finished with making dinner, and his plate was starting to get cold. Of course, you knew better than to barge in while he was like that. You knew it would just make it worse.

 

When Error first got to your home, you had been a mix of emotions. You were confused, worried for him, and fascinated about him. With his personality, you were almost sure that he would have left probably before he was even finished healing. You’ve been alone for so long, you… tried not to get attached. He’d been with you for three months now, long past healed up, and your plan to try not to get attached failed miserably.

 

You may or may not have gotten a crush on him. But he never had to know that. You could tell he didn’t like you back. You could even go so far as to say he hated you. Why he stuck around you and watched your every move was beyond you, but you’ve long since stopped questioning it. 

 

You’d decided to make the most of the time you two had together, before he decided to leave. That meant letting him stay near you as much as he wanted (you drew the line at coming with you into the bathroom or when you were changing in your room), and spoiling him rotten. Though you could tell he never really realised he was being spoiled.

 

He… how should you put this? He never seemed to notice how much money something costed, and you probably weren’t helping with paying for him. He sometimes acted like… he didn’t even belong here. With you, or even in the world. But of course, that was just silly. You would be amazed if he actually were from out of this world.

 

…

 

… Should you check on him? No, no you shouldn’t. You’d checked on him once before, and you made it ten times worse. You didn’t want to make it worse again. Should you just put his food in the fridge? But he could also be out any minute, and if he came out, you may have stuck the food in the fridge for no reason. But if he didn’t… okay. You put it in the fridge, and decidedly did not overthink  _ anything _ while debating to do so.

 

Finally, about another hour or two later, he came out looking much less glitchy. With him, you found out that was good. You didn’t know  _ why _ it looked like he glitched when he was having an attack (you didn’t know what type of attack), but like everything else about him, you learned not to question it. You were relieved, really. You were getting pretty worried about him being in there too long.

 

“Hey.” You started, gently, in case he was still feeling bad, “I put your food in the fridge, in case you’re still hungry.”

 

He nodded, but he wouldn’t look at you. He was looking at the ground and off to the side, anywhere he could look, but you. Did you do something wrong again? Was he mad at you? Usually, when you did something to make him mad, he would either be  cutely grumpy the entire rest of the day, snapping at you every time you tried speaking to him, or he would simply ignore you, keeping more distance than usual and pretending you didn’t exist.

 

He wasn’t doing either.

 

He was responding to you, you could tell when he nodded and went over to the fridge to grab the food. He just didn’t respond to you verbally, and he wouldn’t look at you. He didn’t even  _ seem _ mad.

 

When you finally caught his gaze, the weirdest thing happened. His blue lined cheeks exploded with a blue fuzzy… blush?

 

…

 

You  _ weren’t going to question it. _ Don’t question it. Really. You were just going to get your hopes up when you knew how he was. He even said that he hated you once before. And while he looked like he regretted what he said as soon as he said it, so you knew he didn’t mean it, there was no way he would like you like that.

 

Just because he didn’t hate you didn’t mean he loved or even liked you romantically.

 

* * *

 

He loved you.

 

He was still trying to wrap his head around that fact two weeks later. A fact that he could no longer deny. But hey, at least he wasn’t freaking out like he was when he figured it out, so that was a plus. But… he couldn’t get you out of his mind, either. Not when he sat down to eat, not when he watched a movie, not when he  _ snuck into your room at night and watched you sl- _

 

What? He never did that. Certainly didn’t. That was what creeps do. And he wasn’t a creep.

 

Okay, well, that was a lie. He wasn’t an  _ obvious _ creep. He took precautions when entering your room now. Made sure you were fast asleep before he even thought of coming in.

 

The more he thought about being in love with you, the more he grew to accept that fact. He didn’t hate being in love with you. He didn’t want to kill you, he wanted to protect you. He didn’t want to leave you. He just… wanted to be there with you. Forever. 

 

He… wanted stay. For the first time, he wanted to stay in this lonely little universe with this lonely little human.  _ His _ lonely little human who wasn’t so lonely anymore. At least, he hoped you weren’t, ever since he was injured from Ink’s attacks and tore a hole into universes to get to yours.

 

Oh god.  _ Ink _ . He completely forgot about that asshole. He’d have to face him again.  _ And _ he needed to get back to work. He couldn’t… he couldn’t stay with you forever, as much as he wanted to. He’d already stayed long enough as it was. He needed to go. Soon.

 

All good things always came to an end. A bad guy never got the happy ending.

 

He sighed. He was going to have to talk to you tomorrow. He couldn’t now, because you had already gone to bed (and totally not because he wanted one extra night with you). So he continued what he usually did at night. Snuck into your room, watched you sleep until he could hardly keep his eyes open a second longer, and then go into the borrowed guest bedroom.

 

You’d allowed him into the guest bedroom the third night of staying with you, since apparently staying in this universe for more than two days made his body tired when night came around.

 

Except he didn’t sleep this time. He laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, dreading the morning.  In the morning, he’d have to go. He would have to at least tell you how he felt about you, and then he needed to tell you about himself. His job, what he did, what he was, a - and… that he had to leave. He had to tell you that you would probably never see him again, for your own safety, because for once in his lifetime, he actually  _ cared _ about the life of somebody other than himself.

 

Because he cared, he couldn’t see you ever again. Sure, he could check up on you, but he had enemies that would not hesitate to kill you if they saw he cared for you. Ink, he knew, was a pansy. He would be  _ excited _ that Error actually cared about a universe. He would use that to his advantage and  _ somehow _ get him to care about other universes, too. He didn’t want that. He didn’t even want to care about  _ your _ universe, too. But you lived in the universe, so he couldn’t just delete it, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

Nightmare, Horror, Dust… every one of them would kill her if they found out that he cared about her. He just… couldn’t take that risk. Yes, there were multiple Dusts and Horrors and any other Sans. Most of them had no way to leave their universe, but some of them had help from Ink or somebody else, and were then able to travel between universes.

 

He couldn’t stay with you just because he wanted to. He couldn’t risk your safety.

 

* * *

 

You noticed immediately that Error seemed tense the next morning. He looked like he had something he needed to tell you, something important, but he couldn’t get it past his teeth. He seemed almost afraid to say whatever he was planning to, and you were starting to think you should talk to him about it. Corner him on it.

 

So you did.

 

“...Error,” you started, staring him down, “is there something you need to tell me? You’ve been acting weird all morning.”

 

He looked down, guilty, and sighed. “.̴.̷.̵y̷e̸a̶h̴.”

 

“I’m all ears.”

 

He sighed again, louder, and prepared himself. Then he told you everything. He started with how he guessed he cared about you enough to say that he loved you (you were extremely happy to hear that, but you didn’t get a chance to say anything). He told you he was a glitch, and you almost told him that you could guess that, until he told you that he was a glitch from  _ another universe _ . Things happened, and he was sent to the antivoid (a place full of just white) where he went insane until he eventually found a way to tear holes into other universes to escape.

 

That explained his portals.

 

He told you about how he wanted to cleanse all universes that were anomalies and glitches. By cleanse, he meant destroy, and he meant all universes, even his own, other than the original. He wished he could destroy your universe as well, but he couldn’t because you lived in it. He had to go, because if he didn’t, somebody would find you and find your relation to him, and then they would kill you.

 

And he had to go, because he knew you wouldn’t feel the same way he felt about you, especially after all you just heard. The last thing he told you was of Ink, and how his last battle with Ink was what brought him to you, injured and dying.

 

To say you were speechless was an understatement.

 

“s̴o̴.̴.̶.̷ ̴y̸e̴a̷h̶.” He wouldn’t look at you again. “.̷̢̛.̷̭̚.̷͔̋t̵͉̎h̸̲͝à̶͚ṯ̴̆'̸͍̋s̶̟̓ ̵̤̚t̸͇͋h̵̲̏a̷̧͠t̴͇͊.̵̡̒ ̸͙i̵͈͗ ̷̹̔g̷̪͐u̷̻̔e̸̗̓s̶̖̈́ṣ̸͐ ̴̦͊i̷͕͘ ̷̙̐s̶͕͆ḧ̵͍́o̸̤͗ů̵̝l̵͔͝d̸͍͝ ̶͔̈́g̵͈̈́ō̴ͅ ̶̣̇n̷̞̂ǫ̴̿w̵̦̓.”

 

He spoke so fast and his glitchiness seemed to increase that you had a little trouble understanding what he was saying. You managed to make out something about him having to leave, though, so you decided to finally speak up.

 

“...Don’t you think somebody would’ve found you by now?” You asked him, making your voice as gentle as you could.

 

“.̵̛̥͉̙̹̪̑̂̎̍͛͂̒͊̽͊̽̚̚.̴̡̨̦͖̝̖̤̟͇̹͕̞̼͙͛̄̏̓̀͊͆͛̃̀̐̏̓̃̀̕̕̕͜͜͠.̸̡̧̮͉̻̖͖͕͚͇̱̪͊̃͋̇̒̈́͌͜͜.̵̛̤̅̏̏̽̃̍̅̓̄̎̈̾͌͘͝͝w̴͎̙̆̇̽̐͊̎̐̄h̴̯̊̍̈́͋̓̿̓̾̈́̊̏a̷͙̜̯͚̣̺̯͈̤̞̫̬͔̻͙͕̗̖̐͑͛̂͘͠ͅẗ̶͔́?̵̬̬̓͊” It seemed that he didn’t think of that.

 

“I mean… you’ve been here for four months now, right? Four, almost five months now, and there’s been no hint of anybody here looking for you. So does that mean time moves faster here or something than it does outside the universe? Like, you’re here for five months, and it’s only been five hours over there?”

 

He snorted. “w̴̢͚̒h̸̥͗e̴̝̕r̸̗̗e̷̹̤͘'̴̱̂d̵̙̗̀ ̸̡̼̆̿t̸̙̕͜h̶̨͘͘a̷̰͑̊ẗ̶͚́͝ ̷̧̗ç̵̉o̸̘̓m̸̥̘̿ę̵̐ ̴̮̗̎f̴̍͜͝r̸͈̣̈̚õ̵͍͔͐m̷̰̂̋?̷͇͗͑ ̴̝͙̎i̴̝͝f̷̢̈́̿ ̷̜̏̏a̴̟̕͝n̸̡̿ẙ̸͕̥̈́ţ̸̠̄h̶̫͊ḯ̵͖̱n̸̢͝g̵̲͛,̵̙̓ ̷̞͈̈t̵̰̟̃̋ï̵̛̱̯m̷̗͌͑e̷̙͖̔ ̷͍̭̾m̵͍͈̔ǫ̸̤̎̊v̸͈̯͠e̴̬͇̋s̶̲̫̔͝ ̵͈̩̆̓ä̷̗ ̵̹̳̏ļ̴̫͝į̴̣̌t̴̘͍̑t̵̡̓l̴̳̋͗ẻ̵̮̳̈ ̵̰̂͑s̷̢͐͜l̷͖͝o̷̟͔̾̏w̶̯̱̍e̴͉̮̕r̴̛̺̰̍ ̷̘̂̿h̶͉̤͐̋ë̸̠́r̴̯̍͠ẹ̶͗ ̶̻̂̃t̴̼͝h̸͉͚̔̔a̶̢͈͐n̸̢̲̐͝ ̷̧̈i̸̲ṇ̷̏͛ ̴̡̜̐o̴̻̠͌t̵̼͖͝h̵̥͠e̶͔̓̍r̸̼̯͒̊ ̵̺́p̷̮͝ḻ̶̼͝a̷̰̙̍c̶̰ĕ̷͓̦̂s̵̗̟̿.̸̰̐ ̸̻̔͆ţ̸̘͗i̸̦̒̄m̵̘̾ȩ̸̛̊ ̸̪m̶͍͎̎̿o̵͉̦͑v̸͙̫̆e̵̠̓s̸̗̰̑ ̶͔̐s̴̼͒l̶̛͖͈͝ī̸ͅg̴̲͔̓̌h̵̡͇͋̓ẗ̷̰̝̓ĺ̸͎̈ỳ̷͉ ̴͕͋͌d̴̦̱͛ĩ̵̫̼f̸̨̥͋f̴̳̀ḙ̷̄r̷̰̚͜ẹ̷̥͌͝n̶͇̗̎͗t̶̘͛l̷̜͊y̸̼̘͌ ̷̧͐̉i̸̼̝̇n̸̖̣̋ ̷̮̯͗̐e̶͓̿̓v̸̞̈́ė̸͈̙r̴͕͙̎̄ȳ̴͎̱͂ ̵̜̀̇u̸̓͜͜n̸͓̜̑͝i̶̲̊v̵̦̿́e̵̮̔̅r̷̛͖͘s̷͕̓̈e̶̙̕.̵̬̊”

 

“How different is it here?”

 

“l̸͌͜i̶͓̇k̶̜̇ȅ̴̖.̸͖͠.̶̭̕.̸̪͐ ̷̳͝ť̶͓w̶̥̚o̴̥̅ ̸̼̽w̴͓͆e̵̼͂e̴͍͊ḵ̴̕s̸̙͋ ̸̥͝ṱ̴̎ḧ̷͙ě̴̪r̴̾͜e̴̺͊ ̶͉̈́í̶͙s̵̼̍ ̴͙̋t̷͖̑h̶̰̾e̸̦̓ ̷̡̈́s̶̺͐a̵̮͗m̶͕̂e̷̢͑ ̸̰͂à̴̟s̶͚̃ ̴̲̈́à̴̘ ̵̞͝w̴̜ẹ̵̊ẹ̵̛ķ̴̽ ̷̘ẖ̴͝ḛ̵̈r̶̗̚e̴̫͝.̶̻̿”

 

“Then that’s even more of a chance of somebody finding you, but nobody did. And you said you’re the destroyer of universes, right?”

 

“.̴͚̈.̸̫̅.̶͍͝y̶̻̕ė̵̗a̶̍͜ḩ̵̋?̴̰͌”

 

“Then doesn’t that mean you’re pretty strong?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Then you could protect me, couldn’t you? If one of these people supposedly came here and decided to try and hurt me.”

 

“ỷ̴̫ǒ̷̡ṳ̶̈ ̸̧̋s̴̙͗a̴̘̎y̷̩͝ ̴͚͒t̴̛ͅh̷͈͊ǎ̶͓ṯ̸̃ ̸̹͝l̷̥̎i̴̝k̴͎̓e̶̩̕ ̵̪͑y̵͑ͅó̵̻u̶̍͜'̷̞̋r̷̜͊ę̶̃ ̷̤̓n̴͍̈o̴̘̚t̵̤͛ ̵̥̚g̸̝o̵͇̿n̴̢͂n̴̙͗ä̶͕ ̴̥̋k̷̩̂i̸̟̾c̸͔̆k̸͓̐ ̷̜̈́m̸̨͘e̷͍̊ ̵̭̎ō̶̤ư̵̰t̶̮̂ ̶̹̊ả̸ͅf̴̢̅t̷̬̕ẽ̸̝ŗ̷̾ ̶͔̈́y̶̘͗o̵͖̚u̷̡͂ ̴̣͐h̴̙̏è̴̺a̵͊͜r̵̥̈d̸͈̚ ̵̖̏a̶̾͜l̵̗͒l̷̙̃ ̴͓̊t̵͈̎ḣ̶͕î̶̘s̴̨͌.̴̪̕”

 

“Because I’m not.”

 

He looked extremely confused.

 

“Look, I’m not going to excuse what you do for a living and say it’s all fine and dandy, because it’s not. But… I also don’t want to kick you out, either. I’ve gotten used to having you around and I want you to  _ stay _ around, you know? Knowing about your past doesn’t change how I feel about you, or my feeling safe around you. I-”

 

“y̸o̸u̸ ̶f̸e̵e̵l̷ ̸s̶a̵f̶e̶ ̵a̵r̶o̴u̴n̸d̵ ̵m̴e̸?̵” He asked, cutting you off.

 

“Well, yeah. You’ve never done anything to hurt me. In fact, I’m pretty sure now that when you sometimes avoid me, it’s because you didn’t want to hurt me, right?”

 

His body glitched a little more, as proof that he was getting a little agitated. “i̶͙̹͔̯͛̏̈́̃d̶̛̝͈͔̓̊͊͊ͅi̶͕̪͕͒̉͗͝o̷̱͒̍͆͘͠t̴͔̩͙̍͆̌.̸̘̿̀̋̉ ̶̧̲͉̓̽̈̅w̴̘̬̔̐h̶͇̖̮̜̊y̵̧̹̰̰͗͐̔̿ ̵̧͔̺̪͚̑̀w̸͍̤͍̓̄̀o̸̞̫̅u̴͓͋͠l̷̗̰̲̈͂̉̈́̇ḑ̶̟̝̺̖̃ ̴̗͔̯̞̄̐̏̎͝ͅỷ̶̧̺͎̉̇o̴̝̓̀̕ǘ̷̥̋͝ ̷̤̐̕͠f̸̞̼̊̈́̃͆͠e̴̙͖̊̓e̶̥̒͛͌͂l̴̡̘͖̣̈̈́̓̎̅ ̶̮̖̈̀̏͌s̸̖͎̄a̷̱̱̓͊f̷͎̥͇̦̂͐̕ȅ̷͖͎̲͔ ̸̨̲̲̊ͅä̸̗̪͖͈͒͛͋̀ṟ̴͚̹̆̐͒͜o̷̠̣̅͑̾ṷ̶̡͖̫̼̾̾̓͝n̴͚̽ḓ̴̇̿̈́͜ ̶͈͖̐m̴͉͕̎̈́̅̆͘ȅ̸̩̣̽̆͠?̶̮̓̒̊ ̴̡͙̈ḯ̵̯̙͕̠̮ ̵̲̎̋̚͠ĺ̵͜i̷͇̽̿ṫ̷̞̗̲͆͝ĕ̶̞̇͐r̷̩̳̄̽̇̄a̴̼͗l̴̤͍͓̩͎̓͆͌l̶̦̃̂̒̽͘ẙ̵̜̦̓͌̈͗͜ ̶̖͓͊̑͠w̵̖̯̣͓͉̿̚å̴̟s̴̭͉̆̈͝ ̶̣̫̬̣̤̿͆̍̚g̷̝͚̥̅ö̵̲͖͉͔͖͠i̸͓͇̳̥͛͌̋͘n̶̨̺͚̠̏ġ̵͔̄̊̑͝ ̸̞̑̾̌̈̽t̶̖̙̗̯̂̀̂̓͜ö̷̠͉̜́ ̶̢̗̒̉́͝k̶̨̲͈̪̘͒̓̏̃i̵̢̭̐l̵̯̖̺̣͌͜l̷͚͙͆͜ ̷͖̓̔͘y̵̦̯̌̍õ̷̧̞ủ̶̢̩̻̯̘͘͝ ̵͈̱̱͈̃t̴̡̝̗̪̓̑̃͝͠h̵͎̲̉ȩ̸̺̖̔̎̉̊͂ ̵̧̩̿f̵̨̧̈ï̸͙̻̦͎̈́r̷̨̻͑͒͘s̴̹͔̙̙͒́̂̐t̴̨̗̩̝̒́̔̏ ̴̟̓̒͆̕ń̷͇̬̘͗͝ͅi̷̤̤͎̱̔͗͝ͅg̷̜͌̓ḩ̵̄̓̅̀ẗ̴̨̛͚̗͍́̈́́͝ ̸̬̓͒̈́̌͠o̷̳͙̝͕͑̚f̴̣̆͛́̌͠ ̸̝̱̹̐m̵̢̭̰̅̈́ͅȅ̸̲̬̝ ̶͕̫̻̅b̵̰̠̐͠ê̸̪͈̙ͅi̷̢̛͇͔̅͆̆n̶̟̹̳̻͇̿̓g̷̤͉̼̞̣̽ ̵̢̛̪̀̕h̷̟͇̦̣̑̑̓̕͜͝e̵̜̠̼̙̙̍̏͑͛͝r̶͈̤͆̈́̔̔̌ē̷̊ͅ!̶̲̆͒͌”

 

“But you didn’t,” you corrected, after a moment of trying to decipher what he said, “You didn’t kill me, and instead spent four months without even accidentally hurting me. I’d say that’s pretty trustworthy.”

 

“y̴̲̜͜͝͝ơ̵̯̻͍̳̺̄̓̾͠u̵̞̤͂̀̏̎'̶̨̤̣̼͛̽̆͋͠r̴͚̈́͒̋e̴̜̯̩͖̺͋́ ̸͉́̽̑́̽̕c̵͇͑̔̅͂͌r̶̪̻̲̯͔͑͘͠ȁ̸̖̮͉̎͜ź̵̧̪͇͓͎y̴̥͔̫̘͊̿̓.”

 

“Thank you. I - I also love you, too, so that’s part of the reason why I don’t want you to leave.” You tried to get your confession out quickly, so you wouldn’t lock up, but that didn’t seem to work too well.

 

His eyes widened, got errors in them, then he vanished from sight.

 

Great.

 

* * *

 

“y̸͕̫͋̾ö̸͚́̿u̸̠̾ ̶̩͎̂k̴͔̠͋́n̶͔͂o̴̻̮͆͒ẇ̴̜ ̸̟̗͂î̴̲̪ ̶̘͐c̴͒ͅą̶͑̄ṇ̷̅'̸̲̉͊ṫ̶̬͘ ̴̡̼̄b̴͔̲̔e̶̼͆ ̸̡͗͐w̶̡̧̾i̶̜̳͒t̵̬̃̈́h̶̛͇͖̓ ̶̫̩̊̑ÿ̸̺̹̚ò̷̼̝u̵̡̾̈́,̴̘͉͊ ̶͇̿̿r̷͕̕ȋ̶̤͝ḡ̴̠͜h̵͍͙̋t̶̺̝̕?̷̧̕” He said out of the blue, once he got out of his short time in the closet.

 

“What do you mean?” You responded, without missing a beat.

 

“ȉ̶̜ ̷̩͂ḿ̶̜e̴̮͋a̸͇͝n̸̗̍.̵͈͗.̸͕̏.̵̳̀ ̸͒͜i̸̻͝ ̵̭̅c̵̠̊a̸̮̿n̷̦͝'̴̩̓t̵̻̆ ̵͙͒b̶͇̍ê̶͖ ̵̹̾w̸͓͛i̶̼̽t̷̬̔h̴̝̏ ̴̺̏y̶̙o̶̱͠ǘ̶͕.̶̺͝ ̴̝̌w̶̛̥ẹ̷̈́ ̶̨̽ċ̸͕a̸̓͜n̴̗͂'̸̹͊t̵̻ ̴͍̚c̴͎ǘ̴̦d̴͙̊d̸͙̋l̸̮̆e̶̥͋ ̶͕͠o̷̪̔ř̷̦ ̶̖̽k̷̟̿i̸͓͝s̸̠̅s̶̰ ̵̞̏ǫ̵̎r̶̺̓ ̵̝͝f̷̰̏u̴͖͘c̶̹̏k̴̗̐.̷̤͠.̶̪̄.̶̻̌ ̴͍̾w̸͉̋e̶̞͛ ̷̺ç̶̆a̵̧̋n̸̰̆'̴̡̎t̶͚̑ ̵̜͊d̶̯̚ô̵ͅ ̸̘̆a̷͙͋n̸̹̔y̵̧̆ ̶̮̎ò̶̫f̴͕̽ ̷̗͂t̵̰̍h̶̖͝a̵͕͝t̵̡̂.̶͙̂ ̴̹̌ī̴͙ ̶͙̇c̶̱̋ạ̶͝n̶̞̒'̵̤̉ţ̴̊ ̵̠̄t̷͈̓ô̴̯u̶̙̓c̶̼͆h̶͔̏ ̵̤̈y̸͓̒o̷̮̊u̶̫̕.” 

 

Part of what he said made you blush a little, but you calmed it down easily. “While I’ll admit, I’d love to kiss and cuddle you and all that, touching isn’t all a relationship is. If we did get in a relationship, probably nothing much would change other than 

 

“.̴.̸.̷i̶ ̶t̷h̵i̵n̵k̸ ̵i̷'̴d̵ ̴l̴i̴k̴e̷ ̴t̶h̶a̵t̴.̶” He said.

 

“Does that mean you’re staying?”

 

“y̴e̶a̶h̶,̸ ̵f̶o̷r̴ ̶t̸h̴e̶ ̷m̵o̵s̴t̷ ̴p̸a̶r̴t̴.̸ ̸b̷u̷t̴ ̵i̵ ̴s̵t̴i̶l̷l̵ ̶n̷e̶e̸d̶ ̴t̸o̶ ̴g̸e̶t̵ ̵b̷a̶c̶k̶ ̶t̸o̵ ̶w̵o̷r̶k̵ ̶f̵o̷r̵ ̶t̵h̷e̸ ̷m̵o̸s̸t̶ ̴p̶a̸r̸t̷.̴ ̷b̶u̶t̵ ̶i̷ ̷s̵t̶i̸l̴l̴ ̵n̵e̸e̴d̵ ̵t̶o̴ ̸g̸e̵t̵ ̸b̵a̶c̷k̴ ̸t̶o̶ ̴w̸o̴r̵k̸.̷ ̵w̷i̷t̷h̷ ̴h̴o̶w̸ ̴l̴o̷n̴g̷ ̷i̸ ̵w̴a̴s̵ ̵g̶o̸n̸e̶,̶ ̷t̴h̴e̵ ̵u̶n̴i̵v̴e̶r̴s̵e̴s̴ ̵a̸r̸e̴ ̷p̸r̸o̴b̶a̷b̴l̶y̶ ̵r̷e̷a̶l̶l̷y̶ ̴b̸a̷c̴k̷e̵d̵ ̶u̶p̶.”

 

You held back a cringe when he talked about deleting more universes and nodded “Yeah, okay. I guess that works.”   
  


“.̴.̵.̸i̵ ̶n̶e̴e̸d̷ ̵t̸o̸ ̷g̶o̷ ̷n̷o̴w̸,̵ ̵a̵c̸t̵u̴a̸l̷l̵y̶.”He stated, as if only just realizing it himself. “s̶̮̬̙̙̉̇͐͐ơ̷̙͗͆,̵̢͖̘̝͒͋̚ ̴̜͓͙̉͋̽̿͜ṳ̴̻̌̏̌͒h̵̤̼̅̒̏͝h̵̭́͜ͅ.̴̨̳́̚.̴̞̹̹̀̍̓̎.̷̫͎͋͐̅ ̶̛̲͔̈́s̶̰̮̽ē̸̦͖ë̸̥̋̕ ̸̨̡̖͆͐͋y̸͕̤̳̣͐o̷̜̦̽̑͠ṳ̶̢̀̒͠͝ ̶͚̓̐͝l̴̦̝͚̈́a̸͓͌͂̒t̴͎̣̺̋̄́ḙ̵̌r̴̜̖̠͗̉,̸̟͇͈̿͋͂ ̴̪̤̖̬͗i̵̹͈̘̼̓̍̃̕ ̸̢̘̅g̸̻͕̍͌̃͝ư̷̧̮̻̺̽̓̿e̵̜̥̦̐͌̚ş̴͔͉̀̋͝s̸̖̟͍͋̅̽͘.̸̫̝̮͍̽̂̉͠\”

 

You nodded and waved, watching as he opened a tear in the fabric of space and stepped out into a white expanse, closing it up behind him.

 

Then you were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/JennaJen)   
>  [Tumblr](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Error's Dialogue](https://lingojam.com/GlitchTextGenerator)

**Author's Note:**

> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/JennaJen)   
>  [Tumblr](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Error's Dialogue](https://lingojam.com/GlitchTextGenerator)


End file.
